


【赫海】BOY

by Nuitonight



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitonight/pseuds/Nuitonight
Summary: 如果你沒看過Bartender撿屍，現在讓你看看。
Relationships: Lee Hyukjae/Lee Donghae
Kudos: 4





	【赫海】BOY

**Author's Note:**

> ※舊文上傳  
> ※請依分級制度判別肉文，此篇無肉  
> ※BGM:EXID - BOY  
> 

－－AM:03:30

李赫宰拖著疲倦的身體回到住所，他將細邊金框眼鏡丟置一旁，窩上漆黑的皮質沙發，從口袋摸出一盒草莓爆珠，將其取出。

Zippo特有的金屬摩擦聲在靜謐的室內迴盪，竄出一枚火苗。點上唇齒夾著的菸，待星火和菸頭熔在一起，那塊Zippo便被丟置在桌上。李赫宰閉上眼，放任酒精、果味、香菸等複雜味道浸薰自己。

他鬆開黑色襯衫首兩顆透明鈕扣，呼出一道菸霧，喉嚨一陣乾澀。李赫宰強忍住喉內的燒灼感，急忙熄了菸、戴上眼鏡，摸向冰箱門前，從內掏出一罐礦泉水，扭開瓶蓋就把瓶口往嘴裡送。

回到沙發上，李赫宰刷了一遍Kakao和Instagram，訊息槽乾乾淨淨，沒有私訊通知。他試圖撥通通訊錄裡的號碼，無人接聽；第二組號碼，仍舊無人接聽。

「噢、去你的，不是每個都口口聲聲說愛我？去你的Homie。」

沒說出口的空虛寂寞無處安放，再怎麼過一天算一天總有個極限值。酒友能算什麼？無論身旁和他一起碰撞酒杯的人有著怎樣的樣貌和姿態，都無法改變酒難以解憂的事實，古人醉酒後熱愛寫點幹話欺騙後人才是真的。

李赫宰感受到胃裏的翻騰，只是狠狠地搔了幾下僵硬質地的黑髮，打開電視，便悠晃到廚房翻找拉麵庫存。

「Hmm…吃哪個口味好？」李赫宰微微側著頭，捏著帶有菱角線條的下巴，在打開的壁櫥前思索著他此生最大的人生難題。時間在流逝，他有些焦急，索性牙一咬、閉上眼，在壁櫥裏胡亂抓了一包拉麵。

「噢、好吧、也行，反正都一樣。」

量好水量，將其煮沸。丟麵、調料，必要的時候再打顆蛋。水會蒸發，取而代之的是起司混著蛋香的蒸氣。李赫宰只是靜靜地站在爐台前等待，任由充斥著拉麵的蒸氣冲在鏡片上。直至跑滿五分鐘的計時器答答地響起，他用鐵筷將微傾鍋身裏的拉麵快速攪拌，一點一點地倒在碗公裏。李赫宰露出滿意的笑容，皓齒在廚房微微的照明下熠熠生輝。

空虛的日子裏，再豐盛的一餐都接近索然無味，菸酒還不如拉麵，拉麵多好？李赫宰此生兩大確幸：接近傍晚，在上班路程裏來瓶草莓牛奶；凌晨時刻，讓拉麵的香氣充斥在空蕩的居所裏。

和拉麵每一口的相處，都讓李赫宰幸福得想流淚，噢、真的只是想想而已，和約炮一樣。

－－AM:01:45

一樣好不快樂的勞動工作日，李赫宰一邊擦拭酒杯，一邊看著一個醉醺醺的男人坐到吧檯前向他點酒。

「一杯GOD FATHER…」

「不是吧…你都醉成這樣了還要喝濃度這麼高的酒？」

「少囉嗦…」他看著喝醉的男人抬起姣好面容輕輕拍了兩下桌子。

「不然、我幫你做特調好嗎？」

「也是…可以啦…」吧檯上的男人撐起臉頰，微噘著嘴，他心想這男人漂亮是挺漂亮的，但無關長相，要是客人吐在這裡自己又要負責了。

「吶、給你。」他看著男人一把接過威士忌杯喝了一口，隨即皺起眉。

「先生、你唬我的吧？這就草莓牛奶啊不是？」

「是啊、名稱是草莓牛奶，裡面有草莓利口酒，喝起來甜甜的很適合女孩子…」兩人四目相交，李赫宰才發現自己失言，但他想了想：哄個醉漢有什麼難的？

「你的意思是說我是女孩子嗎？」

「噢不是不是，我的意思是你和這杯酒一樣甜美。」

「嗯哼哼…謝謝…」

李赫宰抿起嘴，看著噘起貓嘴微笑道謝完便趴睡在吧檯上的男人感到一陣頭痛。

『MD、你別睡太久啊，不然老子等等就把你帶回家…』他指了指睡著的男人，便著手繼續他手上該調的酒。

再回過神，已經是下班打烊的時間，李赫宰看著酒吧裏一個人都沒有…慢著，那吧檯前面這個人是？

「呀、醒醒。」他皺起眉在那個醉倒的男人桌前敲了好幾次，男人才恍惚抬起頭。

「嗯？我在哪？」看著男人迷濛間噘起貓嘴的笑臉，李赫宰簡直一把火快燒起來。

「客人，您現在在酒吧裏，已經到打烊時間了，能不能麻煩您…」

「等…等一下…我累…」話沒說完男人又趴在桌上。

既不能獨留客人在這，也不想待在工作場所到天亮。心一橫，他決定把這個比自己壯一倍的男人給扛回家，天知道這五分鐘路程何其漫長。

李赫宰看著以Armoire為名的霓虹招牌熄了燈，認份地扛好身上的重量，回家的路變得有點漫長，他有點不懂自己、現在、正在、做什麼、荒謬的事。

花了點力氣摸出鑰匙，李赫宰把門打開，順便推推身上扛著的男人。

「呀、醒醒。」

「不要叫我…我好累…」

「噢、!@%^*^&#@^&*…醉鬼。」罵完一連串難以入耳的髒話，他輕輕將男人安置在沙發上，便拖著疲乏的身體往浴室走。

成套淺咖啡色絲質睡衣取代一襲深色工作服。李赫宰洗好澡、吹完頭髮，慢悠悠地從浴室走出來，卸去妝容的樣子淨白得像個20歲的清純男孩。

他看著坐在他沙發上一臉懵的男人，男人像是感受到視線般的轉向他。

「醒了沒？」

「嗯…這裡是哪？」

「我家。」

「我是誰…噢不是、我是要問你是誰…」

「酒保。」

「我怎麼會在這裡啊？頭好痛…」男人先是仰頭靠在沙發上，接著像想到了什麼一樣地護住胸口。

「欸！你該不會撿我屍吧？」

「誰要撿你屍啊，我只是維持我的職業道德好嗎？不然你就要一個人被關在Armoire了。」李赫宰看著男人慌張的面容，只覺得好氣又好笑。

「我幫你煮點醒酒湯吧。」男人看著李赫宰轉身就要走，連忙喊住他。

「等等、你叫什麼名字？」

「先問人姓名自己是不是該先報上啊？」李赫宰沒好氣地看他。

「噢、我叫李東海。」

「李赫宰。」李赫宰說完正要往前一步，又被李東海喊住。

「李赫宰、」

「又怎樣了？」

「哦，沒有啦，謝謝你噢。」李赫宰給了個露齒笑，便往他該去的地方走。

與酒吧裏那個肅殺又性感的男人不盡相同，李東海呆滯在沙發上，有那麼一瞬間他覺得好像能馬上走出情傷。

發呆的時間裏，李東海聞到陣陣撲鼻的香氣，魚乾和昆布的鮮味，啊、是大海的味道呀。他再次仰頭倒在沙發裏迷迷糊糊地睡去。

恍惚間有人拍了拍他的臉。

「醒醒、醒醒、呀！李東海xi！」

「哦！」李東海嚇得坐起身。

「煮好了、就當吃頓早飯吧。」

「謝謝你哦、赫宰。」李東海衝著李赫宰給了個靦腆的笑容。

兩人移動到餐桌上，李東海看著醒酒湯和白飯冒著熱氣，他深深的吸了一口氣。

「好香哦，你平常這麼會做飯嗎？」

「也不是，我只是會煮東西而已。說白點就是把東西丟下去煮的程度。」

「那我要開動了…」

「欸、你等一下…」李赫宰輕輕提起李東海後頸的襯衫料子，然後指向洗手槽。

「去洗手。」

「噢…」李東海有點不甘願地走到水龍頭前，按了洗手乳、沖點水開始搓手。

按開飯鍋按鈕，鍋蓋自動掀起，部分蒸氣扒上李赫宰的鏡片化成霧水，剩下的蒸氣冉冉冒出。李赫宰別開臉，慢條斯理地給自己添飯，忽然聽見背後傳來鼻子抽泣的聲音，他轉頭便看見李東海哭得眼睛通紅。

「你幹麻，還在發酒瘋？」

「不、不是啦，我只是太久沒吃到別人煮的飯，有點想家。」

「噢、好吧，至少不是太難吃就好。」

多愁善感的男人可不是？李赫宰聳聳肩把飯鍋蓋上，喀的一聲，他端著碗坐到李東海旁邊。

「我啊、是第一次坐這張椅子，你的那個位子平常是我在坐的。」

「哦…我是不是佔到你的位置…」

「欸不是啦、你不要再哭了…」李赫宰放下碗，抓起桌上的餐巾紙包塞到李東海手裏。

「擦一擦。」

「謝謝…嗚…」

他看著李東海哭得更大聲，想起也是有不少酒客在他面前哭得狼狽，被甩、被劈腿、離婚等各種不如意的小故事他也聽過。李赫宰原意只是想簡單處理掉醉客然後讓他乖乖地滾回家，並沒想到自己會需要替人做飯、甚至過問一些他不需要知道的事。李赫宰開始思索這一切的合理性。

「能好好吃飯了？」他看著身旁眼睛紅腫的男人點點頭開始扒飯，自己也動起碗筷。

兩個人終於能平靜地吃上一頓飯，過程中誰也沒說話，直到兩個人都放下碗筷。

李赫宰打開冰箱，從裡頭拿出兩瓶礦泉水，遞了一瓶給李東海。

「喝吧。」

「一早喝冰的好不健康…」李東海通紅的眼睛一臉斥責地看著他。

「得了吧你，買醉有比較健康？不喝拉倒…」

「欸、我喝啦！我喝…」李東海死死的抓著李赫宰即將收回的礦泉水以示決心。

「所以你剛剛為什麼又哭？」

「哦、沒有啦，就是我覺得你人真的好好，已經很久沒有人對我這麼好了。」

「所以在到吧檯之前你到底喝了多少？」

「1…」

「1支酒？！」

「算吧…」

「什麼酒？」

「真露…」

「燒酒？」

「水蜜桃氣泡酒…」李赫宰聽到答案差點沒暈過去，試問3%和19%的差距？

「你酒量會不會太差了點，學人家買什麼醉？還想喝GOD FATHER…」

「我失戀、我難過啊，不行嗎？」

「你生什麼氣啊，又不是我甩你的。」

「我又沒被甩，是我甩他！」

「那有什麼好生氣的？你已經無牽無掛了啊。」

「他背著我劈腿…」

「那真的挺值得生氣的，等等、你不要再哭了，我紙巾要被你抽完了！」

「謝謝你，今天真的麻煩你了…」

「這倒沒什麼，沒事不要再一個人喝得醉醺醺地在酒吧裏晃了，男人也很容易被撿的。」

「你撿過？不然你怎麼知道？」

「沒，你是第一個。」

「呀！你真的沒對我做什麼吧？」李東海一巴掌打在他手臂上，隔著薄薄的睡衣能深刻感受到被打的部位腫了起來。

「你打人也太TM痛了吧，以為對醉倒的人真能幹些什麼嗎？我才對醉鬼沒興趣。會回家嗎？」

「會吧…你這離Armoire多遠？」

「走路5分鐘的路程。」

「那可以啦，我走啦。」

「你等一下、」

李東海看著李赫宰從冰箱拿了點東西向他走來。

「這給你，路上喝吧。」

「哦。」

「注意安全，掰掰。」

「掰掰…」

他走出李赫宰家門，用了一些時間走回家。一路上他只感覺悵然若失，這個僅有一面之緣的男人真的對他很好，但也只是一面之緣。

－－AM:02:45

量酒杯裏盛滿君渡澄酒，混著VODKA和柑橘水果的香氣，酒保熟練地依序將酒標轉正，陳列在吧檯上。VODKA、澄酒、檸檬原汁、冰塊一同在Shake杯裏快速搖晃，打開頂部蓋子，白濁酒汁隨著杯體晃動一點一點地倒入香檳杯。一個俐落收口，他放下搖杯，將酒遞給在前檯等候的客人。

「你點的隨機，這款酒叫做Kamikaze，需要介紹嗎？」

「不用，謝謝。」

看著客人拿著酒漸漸走遠，李赫宰沒停止手邊的工作，只是長嘆了一口氣。

「一杯GOD FATHER。」聽見有些耳熟的中低聲奶嗓，抬起頭，李赫宰一臉了然。

「還來買醉啊，你知道我不會做給你的吧？」

「幹麻這樣，我今天還沒喝。」

「你是說直到24小時前都還沒喝，還是從兩小時前開始算的今天？」

「24小時前，我說哪有你這麼囉嗦的酒保，你做不做？」

「噢、那你等吧。」

李赫宰不甘地翻了個白眼，開始做李東海的單。

「這款你喝得熟嗎？要甜一點還是3:1？」

「嗯，3:1就好。」

淳烈的蘇格蘭威士忌兌上杏仁利口酒，杏仁甜味淹沒在辛辣的洋酒裏。手掌大的冰塊在砧板上漸漸被長刀雕塑成形，李赫宰將冰塊夾至威士忌杯裏，成型的冰塊沉在澄黃色的透明酒水裏，像座冰山。吧叉池伸入杯壁與冰塊間的縫隙快速攪拌後，他將酒杯端給李東海，抱著期待，試探性地問：「這杯酒的典故你知道嗎？」

「GOD FATHER，三部曲我都看過。」

李東海接過酒杯，就著杯緣抿下一口酒。和三天前不盡相同，今天的李東海並沒有紮起馬尾或是帶著英氣而銳利的男妝，取而代之的是一邊鬢角被塞至耳後微卷的頭髮，素淨的臉龐看起來不僅光澤且溫柔婉約。有那麼一瞬間，李赫宰只感覺他彷彿要被這沉靜而美麗的畫面拆吃入腹。本能地眨了兩下眼睛，李赫宰點點頭，露出一抹不失禮貌的微笑。眼神交流裏心照不宣，他暗自稱讚著眼前男人的品味。

「我其實不喜歡GOD FATHER嘗起來的味道，但不得不稱讚它真的是挺溫柔的酒。」

「威士忌有在溫柔的嗎？」

「我是說利口酒。蘇格蘭威士忌本身是辛辣的質地，但因為有杏仁利口酒，才能變得甘醇而順口。」

李東海這才意會到李赫宰的話中有話。

「可惜Michael並沒有繼承到Vito的溫柔和細膩。」

「也可惜你的酒量並沒有支撐住你的品味。」

「呀、我勸你好好說話。」

敲在桌上的酒杯險些灑酒。李赫宰稍稍露出皓齒，略顯調皮的笑容襯在本該紳士且專業的Bartender臉上竟有些適合。李東海試圖用些經典電影對白掩蓋自己的不安，所幸李赫宰也在興頭上，並未察覺。

本應是燈紅酒綠的嘈雜場合，靜謐得只剩下兩個電影愛好者的心靈交流。

「呀、我剛剛是不是告訴你這裡不能抽菸？」一陣中氣十足的罵聲傳到李赫宰耳邊，他下意識抬起頭向老闆的酒桌看去。

他看見老闆站起身和鄰桌的客人吵架，身材高大的男人一把揪住老闆的領子，老闆身後高挑的情人正要站起身，就看見那身材高大的男人被老闆打了一頓。

「哼、什麼人不敢惹，惹我們雲哥。」李赫宰冷笑兩聲。

「他這樣揍會不會有事啊？」

「噢沒事啦，正當防衛。包含遷店，Armoire一共開了八年。這裡發生什麼事都不奇怪，雖然範圍不大，但下藥、撿屍的人防不勝防，你自己小心。」

「哦，我要續杯…」

李赫宰還來不及做出任何反應，就看見李東海先是把喝空的酒杯向前推，然後趴在桌上，一動不動。

「李東海、」

「李東海、呀、李東海。」

「…喔艹、我絕對不要再相信你了。」

「李東海、李東海…」李東海在叫喚聲中緩緩睜開眼。

「哦？我在哪…」

「我家。」

「那你是誰…」

「撿屍你的人。」

李東海迷迷糊糊地眨眼，聽見撿屍兩個字嚇得從沙發坐起身。

「呀！你幹麻嚇我啊！」一巴掌結實的打在李赫宰臉上，痛得李赫宰摀著臉蹲在地上。

「你自己喝醉怎麼能怪我啊，我本來還不想帶你回來，是雲哥叫我自己想辦法我才帶你回來的欸，不知感恩。」他心想怎麼能帶這瘋子回家兩次，長相果然只是長相而已。

李東海用力地嗅了嗅空氣中的味道，然後看向李赫宰。

「你在煮東西？」

「嗯，熬點粥，時間不夠多，可能有點稀就是。」

李赫宰走向廚房，向右轉動瓦斯爐旋鈕，喀的一聲，熄火。他就著隔熱手套捏起鍋蓋傾斜提起，熱氣混著米和雞蛋香氣一同從鍋蓋邊竄出，木製湯杓在鍋裏轉動，香味漸漸在室內擴散開來。

「過來洗手。」李赫宰朝沙發的位置說話。

「等、等一下，我頭好痛噢…」

「從沙發上起來，現在。」

李東海這才不甘不願地離開沙發，短短的步程，一臉委屈。

好好看著李東海打開水龍頭搓手之後，李赫宰才終於放下心開始替兩個人盛粥。兩碗蛋粥擺在小小的餐桌上香氣四溢，李赫宰擺上兩只湯匙，隨後脫下身上的素面圍裙，拉開左邊的椅子坐下。

「你不坐那嗎？那天你說那是你的位子的…」

「那天我的話還沒說完你就哭得唏哩嘩啦的…」

「那…那你原本要說什麼…」

李赫宰側著臉，看著李東海因羞恥而竄紅的耳根以及因吞吞吐吐而開闔的唇形，和酒吧裏優雅、漂亮的形象簡直判若兩人。

「我第一次坐這張椅子的原因，是因為我現在坐的位置從來沒別的人坐過，沒想到我是第一個用它的人。」

「所以我是第一個來過你家的人嗎？」

「嗯，粥會涼的，吃吧。」

對李東海而言，這樣的氣氛妙不可言，他無法再說些什麼，只是聽話地挖起碗內的粥一口一口往嘴裡送，直至見底。

「好點了嗎？」

「嗯？」

「我說你的宿醉和胃痛。」

「啊、好多了，你怎麼知道我胃痛？」

「你臉上寫著。」

李赫宰感受到空氣裏的微妙變化，索性開始收拾桌面。

「欸、我下次還能來嗎？」

「你真的厚臉皮啊，知道事不過三吧？」

他看向李東海，眼前的人一臉受傷，顯然不明白李赫宰的意思。

「我說、你沒喝醉的時候，我不想再扛著你回來，下次請你用走的。」

「好呀。」眼前的男人笑開了嘴。

－－PM:20:20

時隔兩周的Friday night，李赫宰一邊應付著成排的酒單，一邊聆聽老闆的小舞臺。醉人的歌聲綿延不絕，而心卻疲憊不堪。無法陳述那樣的感觸，只知道入耳的歌聲已經不再那麼沁入心脾，心裏曾經住著的金鐘雲已經能讓他好好放下，畢竟已經有人能照顧他了。稍稍久違地，他想起李東海，那個有著不同樣貌的男人。和李東海的相遇就像顆意外落土的種子，在李赫宰心裏悄悄扎了根。他期待再見到李東海，但至少不是在這裏，如此燈紅酒綠且人心難測的場合。

酒單全數送了出去，李赫宰慢悠悠地整理吧檯。一抬頭便瞧見有個男人手腳俐落地在手上的酒杯裏下粉末，準備將其遞給斜前方坐在吧檯前的女人。

「呀、我勸你最好把酒杯放下。」

意圖被識破，男人嘖了一聲便快步離開酒吧。

「這酒怎麼了嗎？」

「他在裏面摻了東西，勸妳以後離開位置就別再動桌上的酒了。」

「謝謝你…我們其實是和朋友一起來的，但不知道這個人會做這種事…」

「快回去找朋友吧，注意安全。」

他看著女人逐漸走遠，才放下心。

「現在有單嗎？」

「沒有哦，請問你要點什麼…」

「一杯Mojito。」

他抬起頭，便迎上一對深沉的雙眼。

「…要是你今天點教父，我絕對不會幫你做你知道吧？」

眼前男人聞言只是撐著臉，莞爾一笑。

李東海撐著臉頰，欣賞著酒保俐落的動作。壓碎的薄荷葉和檸檬角、冰塊、萊姆酒、糖漿依序落在搖杯裏搖晃，冰塊和酒水相互在搖杯裏撞擊著，李東海享受著搖杯的聲音，便分神轉向舞台上的音樂去。

「你的Mojito。」

將薄荷點綴在碎冰頂端，李赫宰將調酒擺在吧檯上，頭也不抬，只專心收拾檯面。

「嗯？」李東海看著兩杯Mojito在他跟前，思索了一下便拿走左邊那杯。

「親故呀、我覺得味道有點奇怪…」

「嗯？」李赫宰忙著清理混亂的檯面，聽見李東海的疑問，只是想想不至於Mojito他也這麼快醉吧？

…接著他終於想起那杯被遺忘的加料版Mojito。

「呀！李東海！」李赫宰猛然抬起頭，看見吧檯上他剛送出去的Mojito絲毫沒有動過。他喝了一口那杯剛調的，倒點水漱漱口，再一把搶走李東海手上那杯幾乎見底的Mojito舔了一口。

李赫宰根本無法辨別究竟是哪杯被加料，他緩緩閉上眼，想死的心都有了。

「…你今天有開車嗎？」

「嗯、有哦。」他看著李東海用力的點點頭，接著就趴在桌上一動不動。

「噢、這到底是誰造的孽？」

迫不得已，他向金鐘雲請了半天假，一把扛著李東海走回去。

凌晨整點，李赫宰窩在沙發裏，昏黃的夜燈配著靜音電視。他腳麻，無法動彈，怕得是驚醒枕在腿上的男人；他煩躁，可連支菸都抽不得。

已經僵持得夠久了，至少要能好好解放他的雙腿和寂寞到不行的嘴。

「我要、起來囉？」李赫宰輕輕挪動男人的腦袋，那男人便在半夢半醒間緊抓著他的衣角。

「不要走…」抹去那人眼角滿溢而出的淚水，李赫宰拍拍腿上的男人。

「沒事了、沒事了。」

真是個麻煩又愛哭的親故呀，李赫宰這麼想。

一個換氣的瞬間，李東海被香菸的氣味嗆醒。他勉強自己坐起身，伴隨著頭痛欲裂，他下意識地喊了酒保的名字。

「赫宰…李赫宰…」

李赫宰聞聲便將草莓爆珠按在陽臺的菸灰缸裏，帶上落地窗，快步走到李東海跟前。

「你還知道你在我家啊？」

顧不得李赫宰的揶揄，李東海按著頭，另一隻手指著李赫宰。

「很嗆、你退後…」本該鏗鏘有力的字句因酒和粉末的作用顯得後繼無力。

「我去陽臺吹風，你蓋好毯子，會冷。」李赫宰先是舉起雙手呈投降姿勢地倒退走，然後轉身拉開紗窗和玻璃窗，一併關上。

他癱在沙發上，迷迷糊糊地看著隔著兩層門後的李赫宰。不知為何，李東海覺得自己比以往都還要更疲憊，又覺得以往冷峻形象的酒保今天格外溫柔。

漸漸地，他的意識和身上蓋實的毯子一同跌入夢鄉。

待菸味散去，李赫宰走向冰箱，從裏頭拿出罐裝草莓雞尾酒，再次回到陽臺上。

扳開鐵環，鐵片與開口摩擦而發出清脆的聲響。他抿上一口，意識尚且清醒一半。冰鎮的鐵罐握在手裏，帶有濕氣的風總是格外的冷，無論哪一項刺激都冷得他直發抖。

直到一條毯子披在肩上，使李赫宰暫且停止哆嗦。

「呀…你這樣進進出出又吹風會感冒。」

李東海的聲音軟濡濡的，過近的距離飄來一陣Mojito的味道，他覺得自己要醉了。

「你穿這麼少走出來也會感冒，過來。」

李赫宰將與自己並肩的李東海摟過來，和他一同分享這塊毯子。

「欸、我是不是又喝醉了，對不起噢…」他感覺李東海啞啞的嗓子裏帶著哭腔。

「不是你的錯，是我的疏忽。那杯酒被下了藥，我及時救了一個女的。沒來得及回收，我又做了一杯一樣的東西，就不小心被你喝了。」

室內昏黃的燈光照亮李東海的半張臉，他能清楚地看見那錯愕的表情。

「你就當被我撿屍好了。」

…

「呀！」

李赫宰放下鐵罐，抓住欲欲敲在李赫宰身上的拳頭。

「閉上眼睛。」

李東海像是著了魔一樣地閉上眼。風陣陣吹拂，他只感受到一隻手掌覆上自己的左臉，唇上濕熱的溫度讓他不知如何是好，甚至連唇舌交纏間傳來的草莓酒氣都能讓他再次陷入昏睡。

「李東海，問你幾個問題。」

「？」

「這是幾？」李赫宰豎起食指。

「１。」

「那這個呢？」李東海傻楞楞的看著攤開的手掌。

「５。」

「那我是誰？」這次李赫宰指了指自己。

「李赫宰、你幹麻啦！」

「沒事，我只是確認一下你現在是不是清醒的。」

李赫宰一臉輕鬆，彷彿剛剛的事都沒發生過。

「呀？你想趁人之危是不是？」

「沒有啊，我看你很清醒，還知道是誰在親你。」

看著李東海瞬間刷紅了臉，他摟緊李東海，又往他嘴上吧嘰一口。

「李東海、」

「幹麻啦？」

「你以後、不要再去酒吧了。」

「為什麼？」

李東海聽著李赫宰貼在他耳邊說話，一切繾綣浪漫都毀在這一字一句。

「呀！」

「因為啊，你長得太引人犯罪了，要是被別人撿屍，怎麼辦？」

**Author's Note:**

> 有調酒/飲酒文化上的知識有誤請告訴我，沒有在喝酒也沒去過Bar，資料都是看真的酒保的調酒影片來的。  
> 小盒子舊貼文找得到，也歡迎用AO3跟我尬聊關於各位對酒與酒吧的認識及各種去酒吧的趣事。  
>   
>   
> 對了，忘了說，這篇裡面的馬雲是辭不達意世界觀來的，喜歡馬雲的也歡迎看看那篇。  
>  ~~不喜歡馬始的c-elf不要勉強，請放過你自己。~~


End file.
